roblox_restaurant_tycoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrades
The upgrades section is the third (3rd) menu option located at the bottom of your screen. It has two categories Customize and Upgrade. Customizations Restaurant Name This allows you to change your restaurant's name by typing in what you want. Note that your name must pass through Roblox's chat filter which may replace certain words and phrases with #' Status The in-game description for this is "Open or close your restaurant, or kick out your customers." The first option is to open your restaurant up and allow customers to spawn in. Note that if you want to build anything that has something on it, whether it be money, dishes, food cannot be interacted with and attempting to do so will result in the message "You can't (move/store)* this right now. Try emptying your restaurant before building". Music Type This allows you to put music on in your restaurant. From an epic orchestra to some relaxing jazz. You can buy music disks in the Music Store which is right next to EKEA to the left. Upgrades The second category contains many options to upgrade your restaurant. By saving money, you can buy one of the upgrades to make your restaurant better. This is also hide-able. Expansion Expanding your plot gives you more space to decorate, add more tables and chairs for more customers and add more kitchens for more cooks to cook food for the customers faster. Expansion Comes In 4 Parts: Expanded Plot 1 - This expands your restaurant 2 blocks on each side of your restaurant and costs $600. Expanded Plot 2 - This expands your restaurant 2 block at the back and costs $1200. Expanded Plot 3 - This expands your restaurant another 2 blocks at the back and costs $1600. Second Floor - This adds a second floor to your restaurant, giving more space to decorate and for customer services. You need to buy the stairs in the Construction Store, which costs $200, in order to get up. In total, this costs $11600 (Including The Stairs). Waiter Trays This allows you to carry multiple dishes and giving your customers food all at once instead of going back and forth for the food plates. The waiters also obtain a waiter tray to collect the dishes and giving them to the customers. This costs $100. Tip Jars By buying the tip jar, you can get spare change from your customers when they finish their meal. This will cost $250 to buy. After purchasing this upgrade, this item can be found in EKEA and purchased for $50. Card Payment Card Payment means that 50% of the customers will now pay with a card. This means that you don't have to collect them yourself. This costs $600. Advertisement This creates advertisements around the server and increases the customer level. There Are 2 Types Of Advertisements : Basic Advertisement - This puts posters around the server to advertise your restaurant. This costs $800. Advanced Advertisement - This puts billboards to advertise your restaurant. This cost $1200Category:Music Type